Dear Songbook
by Archer800
Summary: Austin is searching for his necklace, when he finds the leather bound book with a large 'A' printed on the front. He goes through it, reading it all for the first time. He reads more and more as the memories come rushing back to him. Sorry I'm not the best at summaries. Give it a shot, you might like it. ONE-SHOT! Please review!


AN: Just something cute that popped into my head one day. And now here it is. I apologize for spelling/grammar/punctuation mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything associated with it.

Austin opened the door and paused. He knew it was here somewhere. It couldn't have just disappeared. The whistle necklace had been on his dresser and now it was gone. He glanced about the room.

It was a good sized bedroom with yellow walls, white trim, and a soft white carpet. There were music note Fatheads on the walls: half notes, whole notes, quarter notes. A black, glossy, closet sat against the wall and a dresser on the opposite wall. A comfy red window seat was on the far wall. It gave a beautiful view of a city below, the beach not far beyond. Palm trees swayed in the front yard and the grass grew green and lush. A nightstand say next to the bed. A lamp sat on the stand, as well as a guitar pick and a sheet of paper, a pencil lying on top of it. The bed had been recently made with dark bed sheets and comforter. The door was white as well and had a big wooden half note mounted on the door.

He noticed his old red guitar sitting in the corner. Austin made a mental note to take that back to the den after his necklace was located.

He broke from his thoughts and moved forward to search the room. He searched the closet, the top of his dresser. He looked under the bed and near the window seat. Finally, he opened the drawer on the nightstand. He found another pencil, some old photos, a card, and a small white flower card. He looked at the photos first. It showed four people, including Austin. One kid was wearing crazy colored clothes, suspenders, and had red hair. He had a goofy smile and held a video camera in his hand. Next to him stood a short Latino girl. She wore leopard print shirt and leggings. She had curly, black hair and had crossed arms, grinning happily. Austin himself looked younger, wearing a white t-shirt with a red jacket over it. His missing necklace hung around his neck. He had his arm around the last person's shoulder. She was shorter than him. She had chocolate brown hair and blonde ends. Her face was beautiful. She was smiling, leaning next to picture-Austin. Austin smiled and set the picture down. He was about to pick up the blue card, when he noticed something further back in the drawer. He reached back and pulled out a leather book. It was worn and taped in some places. It had a gray star and a 'A' on the front cover. Austin ran his hand carefully over the book. All those memories rushed back to him and he couldn't resist. He opened the book cautiously. On the first page was a bunch of nicely-printed words.

He began to skim.

~Dear Songbook,

Mom left for Africa today. I'm gonna miss her so much, I can't even explain it! I love Dad and all but, every one needs their Mother. Anyway, I'm going to keep this book now for writing my music and thoughts in. I'm gonna try writing a song sometime. I've been so busy watching the store, I haven't had a lot of time to start. I have to go now. I can hear Dad calling. I bet he's going to another music convention somewhere and I have to watch Sonic Boom again. Wish me luck…

3 Ally~

Austin chuckled and read on.

~Dear Songbook,

Here's my first ever song written in here. Here goes nothing!

Flip a switch,

Turn on the lightning,

Get it right

Show 'em how it's done

Free it up

No matter how you dress that song

Girl you know, you got a number one

Go with it, you got 'em where you want 'em

Drop the beat, they need to hear your sound

Play it up

It's comin' down to you right now

They wanna know, know, know

Your name, name, name

They want the girl, girl, girl

With game, game, game

And when they look, look, look

Your way, way, way

You're gonna make, (make), make, (make), make 'em do a double take

Make 'em do a double take

Yeah, yeah!

This could be an overnight sensation

You and me, tearin' up the floor

Let it go, this party's up to you right now

They wanna know, know, know

Your name, name, name

They want the girl, girl, girl

With game, game, game

And when they look, look, look

Your way, way, way

You're gonna make, make, make 'em do a double take

Know, know, know

Your name, name, name

They want the girl, girl, girl

With game, game, game

And when they look, look, look

Your way, way, way

You're gonna make, (make), make, (make), make 'em do a double take

Come on!

They wanna know, know, know

Your name, name, name

They want the girl, girl, girl

With game, game, game

And when they look, look, look

Your way, way, way

You're gonna make, (make), make, (make), make 'em do a double take

Know, know, know

Your name, name, name

They want the girl, girl, girl

With game, game, game

And when they look, look, look

Your way, way, way

You're gonna make, (make), make, (make), make 'em do a double take

I don't know why I write these songs. I can't ever perform them, because my stage fright is terrible. I can't even get on stage without freaking out. Oh well. I just love writing songs.

I have to go, I hear Trish coming. Probably just telling me how she got fired and got a new job for the millionth time.

3 Ally~

Austin got a flashback of the short and feisty girl. She could lose a job faster than you could say 'Hired'.

She could a find a new one just as fast. Austin remembered her favorite line. "Guess who got a job at So and So's" (That's not a real store, Austin just made it up to explain…Never mind) Austin shook his thoughts away and sat on the bed. He started to read again, knowing exactly what would happen next.

~Dear Songbook

I met the most ignorant guy today. I also met probably one of the randomest people on earth. Anyway, I had been about to write in my book and I heard drums being played. I look and see some blond haired guy playing the drums, but not with drumsticks. With CORNDOGS! Another boy was filming him, a redheaded kid. He was the random one, the blond was the ignorant one.

He was really good at playing instruments though. It was a little impressive I guess…But the redhead definitely couldn't play. At all. An old lady almost choked to death because he couldn't play. Long story. The blond, I think named Austin, tried to convince me to give him instruments for free and that he would pay me later when he was "rich and famous". Umm no way. I have to go. I'm going to practice my song. Hopefully Austin has left the store with his ridiculous friend(I think his name is Dez?).

3 Ally~

Austin skipped a few entries and stopped when he saw the word "partner".

~Dear Songbook,

Austin and I are partners now. We wrote a new song called, "Break Down the Walls." It is one of my best songs yet. It only took 18 hours, a few bowls of Chinese food, a shocking finger, and some falling, but we did it. Then Austin had a fantastic plan to put me in the Helen Show. Then I practically destroyed the set. That's what you get Austin. But now I'm Austin's permanent songwriter. I know it's going to be great, because Austin is a great friend. (Trish still doesn't like Dez though). Until next time,

3 Ally

Austin sighed happily, remembering the first time they had met and how they had became best friends and partners. He flipped through the book, skipping some sketches, some songs and then one specific entry caught his eye.

~Dear Songbook,

I have a crush. I am not going to write down exactly who it is because if someone read this, I would be so embarrassed. So I'll describe him instead. He has kind eyes, hair that flips just the right way. We work so close to each other but yet we're so far. And he smells like a fresh summer breeze. And what is cooler than a guy named after a city in Texas? Okay that's all I'm writing. I have to go now.

3 Ally~

Austin tensed up a little during that entry, but continued to look through the neat paragraphs. There was one about Dez's face-starfish and one about losing her crush on Dallas. Austin became a looser after that. One read about Cassidy in the Melody Diner and one about Kira's bad breath. Then he decided to stop skimming.

~Dear Songbook,

Austin has decided to ask Kira out. Her bad breath was cured. And all I can say is that I feel strange about it all. I don't know how to describe it. Will a new girlfriend distract Austin from our partnership? Will he not want to hang out anymore? What if he deserts us all? I can't help worrying, but I don't think Austin would do any of that. Anyway, Kira wouldn't go out with Austin because she believes he has a crush on me. We both protested but she wouldn't listen. Now I have to go help Austin plan a surprise date for Kira. Yippee. Ugh there's that weird feeling again. I got to go find Austin now.

3 Ally~

~Dear Songbook,

I can't believe this is actually happening, but…I like Austin. We were practicing the perfect date for him and Kira. He said he would lean in and put his arm around her (keeping in mind he was practicing it all on me) and I am like, And she'll snuggle up, feeling butterflies. And Austin says, "It'll be…" And at the same time, we both said, "Perfect."

It was, well, perfect. To make things even better, we locked eyes and I felt this fluttering sensation in my stomach and I could've say there all day, staring into his eyes. I can't believe I like Austin.

3 Ally

Austin smiled at that and brushed the page with his finger, enjoying the cool feel of the page against his skin. Then he continued to read.

~Dear Songbook, I almost ruined Austin's date. We packed all the wrong things for Kira. We did mess up the date, but Austin saved himself by taking Kira to eat pancakes and play video games in Dez's basement. I closed the doors of Sonic Boom after they left. I noticed the flowers Austin had gotten earlier for me. There was a small card in an envelope. ~There's no way I could make it without You.~ That's what it said. And I couldn't help but feel a little sad. The one I love was in love with another. And there was nothing I could do about it. So, I bookmarked this page with the card. At least Austin's still my best friend.

3 Ally~

~Dear Songbook,

My old friend Elliot from camp has come to visit. We've hung out a lot since he came but all we have to talk about is camp. It's pretty boring. And then he mentioned the g-word. Girlfriend. I had to tell him that I didn't want to do that. So we went to a restaurant and Austin and Kira showed up.

Austin was acting really weird. He was trying to beat Elliot at all the competitions. Then something happened between him and Kira. She left and I found out Elliot didn't want me to be his girlfriend after all. Thank goodness. Then I talked to Trish. She said she thinks that Austin is jealous and that he likes me. I asked what to do (while miniature fireworks exploded inside of me). She said let him come to me, because something about birds and flying away. She's been hanging out with Dez too much. Anyway I went back to Sonic Boom and I met Austin in the practice room. We started to work on the song, but our hands touched when we were playing the piano. I felt a bunch of crazy sparks go through my hand and I looked down at our hands, which hadn't moved. I looked back up at Austin and I knew instantly I had fallen in love with my best friend. Austin started to lean in and I did too. But I stopped myself. As far I as I knew, he was still with Kira. And she was still confused on who Austin wanted to be with right now. But that's all I have to say now. I have to get to bed. Goodnight.

3 Ally~

Austin flipped some pages.

~Dear Songbook,

My mom is coming home! I'm soooo excited! She's been in Africa forever studying gorillas and African animals. I've missed her so much. I have to go she'll be here soon! Maybe Austin and I can work on that new song for a while.

3 Ally~

Austin paused in his reading. He could just picture Ally standing there, jotting down these words as quickly as possible so she could dash downstairs to see her mother, Penny, return home. He pictured that bright smile crossing her face and her eyes lighting up with excitement. He looked back into the book.

~Dear Songbook,

My mom's home and she suspected me and Austin's crushes right away. Anyway, everybody convinced me to sing a duet with Austin at my mom's book release party at the Jungle Café. We're going to sing our new song, "You Can Come to Me". I know I can do it. Besides, Austin will be there to support me. I'm actually going to get ready now. I'm soooo nervous! Wish me luck!

3 Ally~

~Dear Songbook,

I couldn't do it! My mom announced my name and I just panicked. I came back to Sonic Boom. I bet I disappointed everyone. What if Austin's mad at me?

3 Ally~

Austin snorted. He and Ally had never gotten mad at each other. Except that one time…

~Dear Songbook,

AUSTIN AND I KISSED! Calm down, Ally, calm down. Well, my mom came up and convinced me to sing. Austin came and led me back to the stage. We sang and it was amazing! I felt like I could do anything! Austin then said "I know I can do anything; as long as I'm with you." And then it just happened! I know this sounds cliche, but it was the most magical kiss ever! I love love! But here's the sour ending. Kira came in and told Austin she'd be his girlfriend. He must've asked her out already. That definitely hurt. I felt like, like, my heart was torn into pieces. Austin looked at me kind of sadly and confused. Then I left. He didn't follow me. That broke my heart even more. So, I've decided to forget our chances. He obviously likes Kira and I'm not going to wait around for him. Even though his smile makes melt and the way he makes me feel so special, how you get this crazy feeling like your the only two people on earth when he hugs you… No Ally, stop, it's only going to hurt you more. Goodnight.

3 Ally~

Austin kept reading until he reached the one he was looking for.

~Dear Songbook,

Austin and I are officially dating now! I couldn't more happy than I am now! He sang me the song I wrote about him and it was sooo sweet! We just played Clarinet Golf and he asked me out in an official date. I'm so excited! I have to get ready now.

3 Ally~

Austin read on through the awkward date, the reluctant breakup, and many other entries after that. But one that caught his eye read this:

~Dear Songbook,

Austin wrote his own song! I'm so proud of him. But now everyone wants to know who it's about. It's called "Steal Your Heart" so it's obviously about one of his ex girlfriends, which includes me. I won't tell Austin, but I kind of hope the song's about me. I might still have feelings for Austin, even though we decided to remain friends.

3 Ally~

Austin remembered this very well. Val, the manager of the 'Stray Kitties' had claimed that his song was hers and that Team Austin had stolen it. They ended up going to trial. And won. Austin wasn't found guilty and had to present his 'evidence' for the judge ten times. The next few pages explained some things, including Austin and Ally's big fight. Austin felt guilt rise in his throat as he remembered he had met with another songwriter when Ally's career started taking off. Truth to be told, he was just afraid she would leave him. Ally had believed he was a one-hit wonder and doubted their partnership. They had gotten into a major fight and put their friendship (We'll call it that for now) in danger.

All while Dez was making a movie about their friendship. Finally, they got to the kiss scene from Ally's first performance. And as they had sand together, they realized they couldn't afford to stay mad. They had a great thing going and they didn't want to ruin that. And they kind of let out all their feelings in the kiss. A kiss that was longer than needed. And Austin would be lying if he said he hadn't felt fireworks exploding in him and his heart doing jumping jacks while running a relay. They both had claimed it as "good acting". But they couldn't fool Dez and Trish or each other. But they both believed they still weren't ready to date yet. So they ignored the kiss. Austin flipped ahead.

~Dear Songbook,

Austin is going on his first ever tour!

We all get to go too! It will be amazing! We get to see all the states and travel to amazing cities. The first show is here, in Miami. Trish plans for me to meet Ronnie Ramone from Remone Records! Also, I get to sing at the beginning at Austin's first show. I'm singing, "The Me That You Don't See." I'm so excited for this amazing chance. We're all going to have a great time.

3 Ally~

~Dear Songbook, after many mistaken meetings, I finally met Ronnie Ramone. He saw me perform and wanted to sign me. But he wants me to start as soon as possible and that would mean missing Austin's tour. I am so torn. I want a record label so bad, but I'm afraid of what might change if I don't go with Austin. I want to see his first tour, of course,

that's a big milestone in a career. But I'm also afraid his feelings will change. Yes, I still like Austin and I'm almost sure he still likes me.

He seemed pretty depressed, when he found out about Ramone Records. He says he's proud, but I think he secretly wants me to go to. He says if it wasn't for me, he wouldn't be going on tour. If wasn't banging drums with corn dogs I pretty sure none of this would be happening. I've made my decision. I have to go meet Team Austin at the tour bus. I need to say goodbye. I'm not going with Austin on his first tour.

Ally~

Austin realized she didn't sign with her normal heart signature and he realized how hard this choice had to have been for her. She didn't want him to forget the feelings they shared, but she didn't want to miss the chance at a record deal. What she didn't realize is that Austin would never lose his feelings for Ally. Austin remembered how sad he'd been when Ally had arrived and said her goodbyes. He felt half his heart split and stay where Ally was in Miami. He loved the tour, but something was always missing. He had even wrote a song about how much he missed Miami and how he would soon return to Ally. Austin called it "Chasin the Beat of My Heart" because that was exactly what he was going to do. He was going to follow his heart back to Ally in Miami. He guessed that no one except Dez and Trish had suspected who the song was about. They didn't say anything though.

~Dear Songbook, I just got back gone from saying goodbye. It was the hardest decision I've ever had to make. Austin acted like he wanted to say something before he left but he just gave me a card instead. It's so sweet and gives me hope too. I have to go. I need sleep.

Ally~

Austin recalled the one moment he could've told her. He could've said those three words right then and maybe she would've changed her mind. But he had to chicken out. Austin was positive the card made up for it though. Austin laid Ally's book on the bed and took the card out. He looked at the cover. It was blue violet and had flowers decorating it. It said, "Thinking of You". Austin opened the card and read from the top, smiling as he recongnized the handwriting that could only be distinguished as his own.

"Dear Ally,

I hope you're not reading this. Because if your reading this, that means you're not on your with me. But if you're not reading this, that means someone else must be reading this, in which case please stop reading this (Austin chuckled at his own ridiculous humor-which he still possesses) Anyway, Ally, I can't imagine going on your without you.

I mean, none of this would have even happened if it wasn't for you!

But even though I'm really sad, in also really happy ( I'm also really hungry-I don't want to get this card sticky, so I'm waiting to eat the pancakes that are sitting right here) (At the mention of pancakes, Austin's stomach growled.) Anyway, I'm happy because you've come so far in the past two years and seeing you preform tonight was awesome! I'm really proud of you. And you know I'm not great at saying how I feel, but here goes…

When I'm in stage, I get this crazy rush like I'm blasting through space, or jumping off a waterfall or shooting fireworks from my chest. It's the most incredible feeling in the world. When I'm with you, I get that same feeling. You're the most important person to me and I'm really gonna miss you this summer.

3 Austin

P.S- Here's a ticket to anywhere. I bought it for you in case you decided to join us on tour sometime. I really hope you do. Good luck on your record.

P.P.S- Sorry if my grammar and punctuation wasn't perfect. And sorry if u spelled punctuation wrong, you're the writer, not me."

Austin thought about all the letters and cards he'd ever given a girl ( Not a lot of girls, he admitted) and decided this was his favorite. He'd practically told Ally he loved her by saying she made feel like he was shooting fireworks from his chest. How cool would that be?

Austin stopped his wild imagination from running too far away with it and picked the book back up again.

~Dear Songbook,

Its been two months and I miss Austin so… and Trish and Dez (I was getting to them, don't worry) so much. So, I've decided to join them on tour! It's going to be great! I have to go pack!

3 Ally~

~Dear Songbook,

After a couple mix ups and disappointment Austin and I were finally reunited. The problem was I was supposed to leave for my flight before his Seattle performance was over. He told me his everything was better when I was with him: his dancing, his singing and I felt all warm inside. I told him the same. Then realized that I had to stay. He was my song inspiration and I needed to be with him…to help write songs, uh, duh. What were you thinking? Anyway, I've decided to stay and Team Austin couldn't have been happier. Finally, I'll get to enjoy the tour with ALL of my friends. Not just Austin. And Why did I just single him out? Oh Ally, sometimes…

3Ally~

Austin could remember his first tour like it was yesterday. There had been tours after that, but Ally had joined him every time after. Some of those days were the best days of his life. But there were others with no compare, Austin thought, as he fiddled with the golden ring on his finger. Austin continued to flip through the pages, some about returning home, one about a jealous friend, another about Christmas time. One explained another, much more minor argument, about Glee Club, and about how we solved it and won first place in the competition. Another told the tale of Roxie Rockit, Ally's secret alias, so she could continue to write songs for Austin because her record label was going to drop if she didn't stop writing songs for him. Many more entries followed. But a soft voice from the bedroom doorway interrupted his reading. "You shouldn't be touching my book."

Austin turned on the bed and looked towards the person leaning on the doorway. She looked older now, it been a couple years since they were sixteen years old. They both twenty-one, in fact. But no matter how much older she got, Austin would always think she was beautiful. She was wearing deep blue skinny jeans with a yellow tank top and one of her many necklaces. Her chocolate hair cascaded around her shoulder in ringlets, the carmel tips reaching just past her shoulder. Her arms were crossed and she pretended to look stern.

There, stood the one and only Ally. "Whaaaaaaaaat?" Austin said in high pitched voice, dragging out the 'a'. "Psh, I wasn't reading your book. What are you talking about?" Ally raised an eyebrow. "Really, Austin? It's sitting open in your hands as we speak." She pointed out, starting to cross the room towards the bed where Austin sat. Austin quickly shut the leather book. "Nuh uh. See?"

Austin said, pointing at the closed book, to emphasize his point. Ally grinned at him and Austin felt warm from his head to his toes. She sat on the bed next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I didn't think you still had this book anymore." Austin said, lacing his fingers with hers. "I didn't really want to get rid of it. It kept so many memories and I like to read them when things are rough. It makes me feel better and gives me hope." She explained, turning her head to look into Austin's eyes. "Back then, everything was a new adventure. We never…gave up and that's what kept it going through all these years. The memories bind our team together." Austin laughed. "Everything still is a new adventure, Ally. Life is an adventure. It's full of ups and downs, but it's all worth it." Austin picked up Ally's left hand and held it next to his left hand. There, on each of their ring fingers, gleamed a golden ring. Ally's had a diamond in the middle, simple but beautiful. Austin and Ally flipped their hands and showed the palm side of the ring. Each ring had small words carved into them. Austin's read, "There's no way I Could" and Ally's continued, "Make it Without You". People always asked what the short unfinished sentence meant. Austin or Ally would just shake their head and smile. It was a reference only they would understand. They continued to look at their rings, until Ally intertwined her small fingers with Austin's larger ones. "Your right. When did you get so wise?" She asked, looking back up at him. "Since I married you, Allycat." Austin retorted and 'booped' Ally's nose. Ally giggled. Austin held up the card he'd given her about five years ago. "You really kept this?"

Ally blushed. "Well, yeah. It's the only note a boy ever gave me and I'm sure it woukd probably be the sweetest."

Austin cocked his head and put a hand over his heart. "Why thank you, Allygator." He said in a poor British accent. Ally shoved Austin, getting up from the bed. "Don't get full of yourself, Austin. Anyway, we need to leave soon. We're meeting Dez and Trish. Remember?" Ally reminded Austin. He nodded. They often saw Dez and Trish around.

Trish was still Austin's manager and Ally's as well and surprisingly enough, she kept that job well (But dropped every other job she came across). Dez still shot Austin's music videos and even filmed some Ally videos. He was still random and wore strange clothes. Trish was still demanding and feisty, and hadn't grown much taller (Which she denies- she claims she's grown a half an inch-Austin doesn't agree). "How could I forget? We're going to *iHop's, America's # 1 pancake house!"

Austin said excitedly. "Too bad they don't have pickles." Ally muttered under her breath. "I'll get you some pickles Ally. But it'll cost you." And Austin puckered up. Ally sighed, then leaned up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Do I get a famous Ally hug, too?" Austin said, stretching out his arms. Ally returned the gesture and Austin enveloped her in a huge hug. She smiled and Austin buried his face into the crook of her neck. "I love you, Austin Moon." Ally murmured softly into his ear. Austin grinned against her skin and whispered back. "I love you too, Ally 'Moon'." They broke apart and Ally walked to the doorway. She watched him for a moment and Austin locked eyes with her. "You know what Austin? I'm really glad you came into my life. Even if you were beating drums with disgusting corndogs and violating the rule of "not playing the drums". I

There's really no way I could make it without you." Austin grinned stupidly and said, "Me neither, Ally. There no way at all." They gazed at each other warmly a few more seconds, then Ally walked out and down the hallway. "By the way, Austin," she called. "Your necklace is around your neck."

Austin looked down incredulously and sure enough, there hung his silver whistle necklace. He felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment. He walked into the doorway and jumped back in surprise as Ally popped around the side. She kissed his nose and said, "Oh and Austin? Don't touch my book."

A/N: Please Review! I accept constructive criticism and just want to know how I did overall. Any way I really liked my 'ring' idea for them. They're just so cute together! I also am really glad I finally wrote this because I love it.

*I do not own iHop

Archer800


End file.
